Pups Save Skye
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase and a bunny | imagewidth = 210 | overall = 93 | airdate = August 24, 2015 August 27, 2015 October 2, 2015 7 October 2015 October 7, 2015 October 14, 2015 October 16, 2015 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Pizza" | next = "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show"}} "Pups Save Skye" is the second segment of the 24th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Skye is on her way to Jake's Mountain to meet up with Everest and Ace when a storm blows in and she crash lands in the snow. Her pup-tag gets lost and a wing is broken, so Skye has to climb the rest of the way on foot. Both Ace and Chase's drone look for Skye from above. They find her but can't reach her on the steep mountain! Ryder calls in Everest, ice or snow she's ready to go! Skye and her new little bunny buddy get a sled ride to the chalet for warm milk and dog biscuits. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Ace Sorensen *Jake As the episode opens, Skye's idol, Ace Sorensen, and her plane, Amelia, are on their way to Jake's Mountain to show Skye some new stunts that Ace had been practicing on, however, there's a nasty blizzard hitting the mountain at the time, but Ace is able to handle it no problem due to her veteran piloting skills as she calls Skye on her video phone and hopes to see her soon on the mountain to see the new stunts. At the Lookout, Chase, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma are playing tug-of-war with the tug toy when they see Skye preparing to take off for Jake's. Chase invites her to join the rest of the pups, but she politely refuses as she deploys her Pup Pack and takes off for Jake's, with the other pups wishing her good luck as she departs. However, she soon gets caught up in the blizzard and bumps into the top of a tree, causing her pup-tag to fall off and land in the snow. Soon after that, she crashes, having not been paying attention when she saw she lost her pup-tag, leaving one of her pup-pack's wings bent and thus unusable, along with a sore paw, and has no other alternative but to head up to the mountain on foot, which would take some time especially with a sore paw that causes her to limp. The blizzard has subsided by the time Ace and Amelia arrive at Jake's cabin. Everest is happy to see Ace, but wonders where Skye is. She tries to contact Skye on her Pup Tag, but getting no reply, she voices her concern to Ace, who decides to call Ryder and tell him of the situation. Ryder gets the call from Ace and Everest and summons the pups. Marshall flings everyone else out of the elevator due to being tied up in the tug toy, leaving him very dizzy so he sees several images of the other pups before recovering. Once they get topside, Ryder reveals that Skye is MIA and requests Chase and Everest's help with finding her. He also is able to have Ace lend a hand with searching for Skye from Amelia. Chase and Ryder deploy from the Lookout while Everest deploys from Jake's and Ace takes to the air again to find their missing comrade. Meanwhile, Skye is struggling to get to Jake's with her injured paw when she comes across several bunnies who offer her shelter under a tree, and snuggle with her to keep her warm while she rests and regains her strength. In the air, Ace soon spots evidence of Skye's crash with her binoculars and calls Ryder to let him know. Ryder has Chase deploy his drone to search for Skye from there, and it soon finds Skye's Pup Tag, then tracks indicating where she went. However, with no sign of Skye, and with Everest mentioning that it's getting close to evening, they realize they need to get Skye's attention somehow before nightfall and it gets too dark to look for her. Ryder suggests that if the drone can't find Skye, Skye should find the drone. He instructs Chase to turn on the drone's siren to maximum volume. Because of the noise, Skye soon hears the drone, and she's relieved that the team found her. Ryder has Everest find Skye using the drone's siren to lead her to Skye's position. Once she finds Skye, Everest uses her rescue sled to pull Skye and a bunny friend who helped her up to safety and carries them back to Jake's cabin. With Skye now rescued, Chase's drone returns to his truck and Chase and Ryder head up to join Skye. Ryder calls back to the Lookout to have Marshall come up and give Skye a check-up to make sure she's alright and not hurt too badly. At Jake's, Marshall finds that Skye's paw is only sore and will heal on it's own, and Skye asks that Marshall kindly remove the medical collar (the "Cone of Shame" as Skye calls it) he put on her beforehand. Skye is grateful to the team for saving her, but Ryder reveals there's someone else Skye should be thanking as Ace herself enters to see how her #1 fan is doing. Skye jumps into Ace's arms to thank her, and Ryder returns Skye's Pup Tag to her. Skye is very grateful, and Ryder reminds her to yelp for help whenever she's in trouble. That night, Ace shows off her new stunts to Ryder, Jake, and the pups. Marshall gets so excited that he tries to run after Amelia and slips on the ice, causing him to crash into a snowbank and cause the equipment in his Pup Pack to scatter all around him, and end up with a medical collar around his own neck. However, Marshall is fine, and Amelia soars past the full moon as the episode ends. *Use her snowplow to head down the mountain to search for Skye. *Sniff out Skye's trail in an attempt to find her. Later on, send his drone to find her, using the drone's built-in siren to help locate her. *Come up to Jake's chalet to give Skye a check-up in case she was injured from her crash. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save Christmas US DVD.jpeg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Pups Save Christmas'' (Nickelodeon) Pups Save the Kittens DVD cover - April 2017.jpg|link=Pups Save the Kittens|''Pups Save the Kittens'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Mission neige DVD.jpg|link=Mission neige|''Mission neige'' PAW Patrol De tre dinosauriebebisarna & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Three Baby Dinosaurs Psi patrol Psiu-fu! DVD.jpg|link=Psiu-fu!|''Psiu-fu!'' PAW Patrol Pups Save Christmas DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Die PAW Patrol rettet Weihnachten'' Category:Fully Protected Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save Skye's Pages Category:Ace calls the PAW Patrol Category:Everest is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S2) Category:Others respond Category:Skye needs rescuing